The Pizza and The Mines
"The Pizza and The Mines" is the thirteenth episode of Inanimate Fight-Out. Coverage The episode begins with Mp3 pointing out that they're in the final 13, with Board stating that he hopes that they make it to the final dozen. Triangle and Jack are confused on what he means, so he points out that it means twelve. Dr. Lemon talks to Jack that it has to suck that they lost Soda Can and that they're the smallest team ever. Computer Screen tells the final 13 to come to him, he then tells them all that as of this episode, the teams would merge, much to everyone's excitement. He then gets to explaining the challenge, which is eating pizzas, Ball asks if its like the hot dog eating contest from episode 3, only instead with pizza. Computer Screen says that it is but they also get water since the pizza has chili peppers as toppings, much to Board and Dr. Lemon's worry. He then says that whoever eats the most will have a prize for the next challenge. LSU Book wonders who she can have for an alliance, she then sees Dr. Lemon who burnt his tongue, and Mp3 eating her pizza. She then calls them and suggest that they make an alliance so that they can make it to the final three, they agree and Star finishes eating his pizza, DS however can't seem to eat anymore pizza and heads to a bathroom to vomit. They head to the minds and Jack realizes that it's the same one that they went to to find rocks in episode 6, to which Ball response that it's also where he popped her with a needle. Jack however says that he was only mad when he did that. Computer Screen then says that they have to find a metal potato within the mines, and that whoever does find it will win. He gives Star a metal detector, only for Star to ask how old it is, which Computer Screen doesn't know because the metal detector was made in the early 90s and that he was made in the late 90s. In the mines, LSU Book says suggests that Mp3 looks at the left while Dr. Lemon look at the right and she looks at the center, they agree on her decision, and Coaster then asks where the metal potato is, Crystal then says that it could be under a rock, she lifts it only to find out that there's a bomb under the rock, which explodes and pushes her away. Lightning Bolt says that this bites and says that he'll look alone, much to DS' annoyance and says that maybe if Lightning Bolt stumbles onto a trip, he'll let them know. Star is seen looking for the potato, only to wind up catching a magnet by accident. He tries to get it off, but the magnet says to stop or else it will puke. After some times passes, Triangle finds the metal potato only for Lightning Bolt to take it and win the challenge. At the elimination, they're now shown to be on tossers, VLC then tells them that if they were eliminated they'll be tossed, however, before he can finish his sentence, Lightning Bolt points out that they know how this works and that they've seen it happen two episodes ago, much to VLC's annoyance. At the end of the elimination, Jack is safe and LSU Book is then tossed to the Box of Despair. In the Box of Despair, LSU Book points out how it sucks that she's eliminated, but then Cola Can pops out of this air and says how he can't wait to...and then LSU Book slaps him and he goes on a rampage within the box, which LSU Book then tells everyone to run in a cube. Trivia *Starting with this episode, the teams would be disbanded. *This episode took the second least amount of time to make as it was being done within 18 days. *This would be the first episode to be released on 2014. *"Get Your Hot Dogs", "Adobe Flash Special" and "The Big Bang" are referenced within this episode. Category:Episodes